Hybrid T-Rex
Hybrid T-Rex is a genetically modified clone of T-Rex because there totally aren't enough variants of T-Rex yet. Appearance Hybrid T-Rex looks like a T-Rex but with some red areas on his body, evil red eyes, and large pteranodon wings on his back. Art by SuperKaijuKing. History Origins After T-Rex finished filming Jurassic World, the amusement park or whatever it was was left in ruins. The company running the thing attempted to rebuild, but clearly didn't learn their lesson from the debacle with the Indominus Rex. So, they scientists at the park began working on genetically modifying a clone of T-Rex they had created from his DNA, which they procured after T-Rex received an injury during filming. Experimenting with the clone and adding the DNA of various other dinosaurs to the mix, the scientists ended up creating Hybrid T-Rex, whom they though would be an exciting new attraction. However, the process of his creation left Hybrid T-Rex mentally broken, confused by conflicting memories and programming from the scientists. He broke out of the lab he was created in and killed all of the scientists in his rampage, using his flight abilities to escape the island after laying waste to the park and made it to mainland America. He rampaged further, killing everything in sight, until T-Rex, who had seen the attack on the news, showed up to put a stop to his clone. He even called his friend Indominus Rex to come deal with the clone. The two joined forces against Hybrid T-Rex and managed to defeat him after a prolonged battle. Hybrid T-Rex was thought dead, but he turned out to be alive and the GDF had the brilliant idea of relocating him to Monster Island. He was no less aggressive, and would often fight several Kaiju on the island, including T-Rex himself. Trilopod Invasion Hybrid T-Rex was able to let out some rage during the Trilopod invasion. Trumpzilla vs the World Hybrid T-Rex, wanting an excuse to kill something, aided in the killing of Trumpzilla. T-Rex: Final Final Wars: Giant Clusterf*** All Out Attack! Though not appearing in the film itself (or at least not being named), Hybrid T-Rex was probably in there somewhere because everyone else was. He was presumably on Monster Island when it was destroyed and likely moved to New Monster Island with everyone else following Raptor X's defeat. It is unknown if his social skills improved any. Abilities * Hybrid T-Rex has the same abilities as T-Rex, except his attacks are more chaotic looking and red in color. * Flight: He can fly. He has wings and can therefore fly. Nuff said. Trivia * For some reason writing this reminded me of my old Universe 986 stuff. * This character's creation was inspired by the image used in his infobox, my further desire to make fun of derivative clone characters, and some Jurassic Park/World jokes. * Though unintended at the time of it's inception, this page also serves to parody the Jurassic World/Godzilla crossover Kaiju that used to be on this wiki. Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Male Category:T-Rex variations Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Universe 986 Category:Dinosaurs Category:Hybrids Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Jurassic Park Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Clones Category:Recolors